


Daddy's Dildo

by NaughtyPastryChef, WeWillSpockYou



Series: The Doctor, His Boy and their toys [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Kinky, M/M, Oh My God, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Stripping, but not a lot of plot, minor jealousy, what have we done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/pseuds/WeWillSpockYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation from "Ladies, y'all gotta be picky about what you stick in your hoo-has!"  It...went in a kinky direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Dildo

**Author's Note:**

> We... are proudly concerned about what happened here. As with part 1, we simply wrote back and forth until , voila, a fic was born. It got really kinky really fast and we don't know what this says about us. Individually or as a couple...  
> Anyway, if kinky, daddy fic is your thing, step right this way. Bones will be more than happy to oblige you.

Gaila? Fucking Gaila, why on earth had she seen Bones naked, it's not like she couldn't have any other being on planet earth, why did it have to be his man? Of course the same could be said of Jim, being able to have any other being on planet earth, fuck, how many people had HE hurt like this over time?

The more Jim thought about it, the more frustrated he got and the more frustrated he got, the firmer his grip on the giant dildo got. Feeling it in his hand just brought him back around to the whole stupid situation. He knew he'd made an ass of himself. He just wanted to make it up to Bones. Bones was....everything to Jim. And Jim knew he was bigger than the dildo he was currently white knuckling, thank you very much Gaila! He stomped up the stairs to their dorm (hearing Bones in his head the whole way 'don't use the elevator, kid’) and came to a stop in front of the door, oblivious to the stares around him.

“What, you guys act like you’ve never seen a guy carrying around a giant black dildo before? It’s for science, alright? Now go…study or something.”  
  
Jim knew what he had to do to make this up to Bones and he was gonna need a literal ass load of lube to do it! He let himself into their room, dropping his clothes in a trail to the bedroom. He knew that made Bones crazy but, he didn't want any confusion as to his intent.

He lay naked on the bed and contemplated the dildo, still in his hand, as he rifled through the drawer for the lube. He brought it to his lips and suckled on the head in thought. His knees pulled up on the bed as he exposed himself to the room and started to think sexy thoughts that didn't involve someone else seeing his Bones naked.

Jim coated both hands in the lube and went to work. One hand was slowly working his cock, the other, working his ass. He was going to be ready for Bones if it killed him and it just might.

He forced himself to relax body and mind as he brought the wet tip of the huge rubber prick to his entrance. He teased himself, closing his eyes and picturing that it belonged to Bones. Biting his lip hard, he pressed the slick head against his entrance pushing steadily to get past the ring of muscle and losing his grip on his own cock in the process. He hooked his forearm under his thigh and held himself as open as he could get as he rocked the first inch of the dildo in and out of himself, whining under his breath.

"Deep breaths, Jim, that's my good boy." Jim could hear Bones’ voice in his head, calm and strong. Why did it hurt so much more without Bones?

He wanted to be Bones' good boy. He wanted nothing more than for Bones to come home and help him, pet him, call him good boy and make Jim whine more. Jim would be good, could be good, for Da-Bones. Jim bit his lip again and closed his eyes even tighter as the next few centimeters slid in. He was sweaty and his grip was slipping.  
  
The pain was too much, he couldn't take anymore, but he pushed through anyway. Bones needed to see he was worthy, needed to know he would go to any length to be Bones' good little soldier.   
Bones pushed open the door to the dorm out of breath from running. He heard a faint whine coming from the bedroom and followed the trail of clothes (annoying, but much better than a trail of rose petals). The image that met his eyes when he got there was better than anything he'd ever seen before; Jim flat on his back on the bed, with that giant dildo 1/3 way into his slick and, even from this far away, clearly pulsing ass. Jim had his jewel colored eyes tightly closed and his plump lower lip pulled between his white teeth. Bones felt himself go from half to fully hard in an instant as he listened to the sounds coming from Jim.

"Please, wanna be your good boy, Bones, please." Jim was panting, his focus solely lay on getting every last inch of that fake cock up his aching ass, for Bones, for science, dammit.  
  
Bones felt his mouth go dry as he started to slip off his shirt, then paused with a better thought.

"Jim?" His voice was huskier than he intended it to be, Jim Jim's eyes flew open and he gasped.

"You wanna be my good boy? Show me. Every time you get more in, I'll take another piece of clothing off. Talk me through it darlin."  
  
"Fuck...Bones."   
  
"We're a long ways off from that Jimmy. Now I want you to take a nice deep breath for me and find your focus, I know you can do this baby boy."  
  
"Okay da-Bones." Jim said shakily as he used the intense focus of Bones eyes to help relax him further. He rocked the dildo out of himself, nerves flaring as the fake flesh rubbed against his sensitive muscles. He began chanting to himself "good boy, good boy, be a good boy" as he slowly pressed in and succeeded in getting another centimeter into his tight but willing body. He looked up at Bones, who was nodding in approval.  
  
"What a good boy you are darlin. What do you want me to take off?"  
  
"S-shirt, please Bones, need to see you, please Bones."  
  
Bones slipped his shirt off and threw it to the floor behind him, not moving an inch from his spot at the end of the bed. If he moved any closer, the game would be over and that would be a shame. This game had him harder than he'd ever been in his life. He suggestively plucked at the neck of the black undershirt and cocked his head to the side.  
  
"Good boy. Just a little bit more, darlin, and you will see me. A lot more and you can even see this." He rubbed his palm over the obvious bulge in his black pants and loved the way Jim's eyes dilated. Bones raised an eyebrow. "How do good boys ask?"  
  
"P-please Bones, need to see you. I-I need to touch you."  
  
"Now Jim, is that really the way good boys ask for somethin? Be a good boy for me Jim, my good boy."  
  
The word sat on Jim's tongue like chocolate, sweet and rich, but there was no going back once the word spilled from his lips. This was important, it was the last barrier that lay between he and Bones. Once this wall was knocked down, Jim had nothing left to hide behind. Bones could see all of him, clear through to Jim's soul.

"Please take your shirt off for me, Daddy." Jim whispered shyly.  
  
Bones thought he couldn't get any harder, but he was so wrong. When Jim looked up at him and called him Daddy it stole the breath from his lungs. He practically ripped his shirt off and threw it behind him. He rested his hand on his bare stomach, fingers curling and scratching at his skin lightly. Then he waited; Jim knew what he had to do.

Jim took a deep breath, he could do this, for himself, for Bones, NO, for Daddy. His Daddy. He gave a small push to the dildo and hissed as he felt it slide deeper inside.

Bones let his fingertips trail down his sensitive stomach and rest on the button of his pants as he watched Jim take more of the dildo. He was having trouble breathing, they both were, and Jim's keening was loud in the room.  
  
"Good boy."Bones’ voice was raspy, startling them both. Jim grinned at him.  
  
"Pants now Daddy?" The words licked fire through Bones’ veins and he couldn't get his pants open fast enough.  
  
Slow down, dammit McCoy, you're a doctor not a horny teenager. Bones took his hands away from his jeans after he slid down the zipper. He walked to Jim and lightly ran a hand up his calf. Jim moaned and squirmed. "Such a good boy Jimmy, my good boy."   
  
Jim's eyes went wide with desire and he could feel his skin redden with pleasure knowing he was finally a good boy.   
  
"Pants??"  
  
"James," Bones said lifting his hand from Jim's leg, "Where are your manners?" Bones voice was kind but firm.   
  
Jim tried to sit up, but was stymied by the giant dildo in his ass. He looked at Bones and felt his face go impossibly redder.  
  
"Please Daddy would you take your pants off now?"  
  
Bones looked down at Jim with a rush of pride as he shifted the pants open and just off his hips.  
"Good boy darlin, but I think Daddy needs a little help with it."  
  
"Thank you Daddy, would you turn around so your back is facing me, please?"  
  
Bones smiled a wide grin. "Such good manners Jimmy, Daddy's so proud of you." Bones turned around.  
  
Jim reached his hand up to the waist of Bones' pants and started to tug the material down. Once the pants were below his ass, Jim reached his hand out and started gently touching Bones’ newly bare ass.   
  
Emboldened by the soft, pleasurable sounds that Bones made, Jim curled his fingertips and gently scratched down Bones smooth cheeks before pulling the pants down further so the fell to the floor.

"Can Daddy turn back around now, Jimmy?" Bones husked as he encircled his cock lightly with his fist.  
  
"Good manners Daddy," Jim said with a playful smile on his face. Bones loved seeing him like this, he looked so young and the shadows that sometimes played in his eyes were nowhere to be seen. Jim looked at peace. "You can turn around now, please."  
  
"Thanks Jimmy." Bones reluctantly took his hand off his aching cock and moved it to the head of the dildo. "Almost there, Jim, we gonna get the rest of this inside you?"  
  
"Hurts, Daddy, hurts a lot." Jim whined.

"Just hurts darlin? Or does it feel good too?" Bones couldn't help worrying about Jim. He reached out and grabbed the end of the dildo slightly, moving it gently against Jim's inner walls. Jim gasped.  
  
"Feels good too Daddy." Bones smiled and leaned down until their lips were just millimeters away from each other.  
  
"That's my good boy." He barely brushed his lips against Jim’s swollen ones before pulling back.  
  
"Can you take the rest of it for me baby boy?" Bones began to slide the dildo backward and could feel the muscles of Jim's ass fight to keep it where it was.  
  
Jim trembled and swiped an arm across his face. "I can if you help me, Daddy." Jim smiled weakly up at Bones.  
  
"Good boy Jimmy." Bones pulled it out a little further and Jim whined again. He added more lube to the rubber cock and also swirled more around Jim's ravaged hole. Bones climbed onto the bed between Jim's spread legs. He pushed at Jim's shoulder to make him lay down.   
  
"Good boy. Daddy’s just gonna help you take it all okay darlin? If you need to you can put your hands on my head." He glanced up to make sure Jim was paying attention, then pushed himself up the bed so that he could slowly plunge the dildo in with one hand while he gently licked Jim's ass. If he rutted against the bed while he did it, who cared? As long as he didn't come until he was inside his darlin.  
  
Bones could hear Jim's ragged breathing, alternating between low moans and deep, sucking breaths. Jim was on the edge and Bones was going to keep him there. His tongue moved in slow, lazy movements as his right hand continued to work Jim's hole with the dildo, his left hand was busy dancing up Jim's treasure trail, tangling in the hair he found there.   
  
"Daddy, please." Jim begged.  
  
Fuck, Bones thought, the begging was going to be his undoing. He licked Jim's rim again, and once more, unable to stop himself. He pulled away and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth, smearing saliva and lube across his cheek.  
  
"Daddy just can't say no when you ask all sweet darlin. And look." He gestured to the dildo, which was full seated in Jim's ass.  
  
"Please Daddy. Please Daddy. Please Daddy." Jim panted, no longer sure of what he was even asking for.  
  
"Please what darlin? Use your words for Daddy."  
  
Jim couldn't find his words. He was lost on a sea of emotion and sensation. No one had ever made him feel like this before physically. He was so fucking hard and needed to come in the worst way.   
"Please, please, Daddy, need to feel you." Jim's head was moving back and forth on the pillow, rivulets of sweat were running down his face and his hair was plastered to his head. "Need my Daddy to fuck me." Jim whispered.

Bones blew out a long puff of air across Jim's over stimulated hole and lifted himself up onto his knees grabbing the abandoned tube of lube on the covers next to him. He hissed through his teeth as he poured the cool gel over his overheated cock, knowing he'd need the clarity it brought him.

"Good boys get what they ask for Jimmy darlin." He reached down and gently pulled on the dildo, enraptured by the way Jim's ass clenched around it. He couldn't wait to feel that around him.  
  
Bones nudged his slicked up cock against Jim's hole. Jim gasped from the cool lubricant on Bones' dick but also from the feel of real skin against his ass.   
  
"ThankyouDaddy, thankyouDaddy." Jim moaned, out of his mind, unaware of what he was saying.  
  
Bones eased his way inside Jim's body, seating himself to the hilt. When he felt his balls come into contact with Jim's smooth cheeks he stopped and just stared at Jim. "You okay Jimmy?"  
  
"F-fine, Daddy." Jim was breathing hard.  
  
"So fuckin turned on, baby boy. Are you sure you can handle me? Can't go slow, Jimmy not now."  
  
"Fuck me Daddy, fuck me Daddy, fuck me Daddy! Please I can take it! Want it all!" Jim's head thrashed on the pillow as Bones gripped his hips hard enough to bruise and set a punishing pace.

Bones was sweating now, he could feel it dripping down his face and down his back, collecting in the dip above his ass. He grunted, trying to kiss Jim but only succeeding in smearing his face across Jim's chest.  
  
"You wanna ride Daddy, Jimmy?"  
  
Jim could only nod, his eyes wide open, pupils blown from lust and unsatisfied arousal. He had no words left, was running on pure instinct. His lizard brain had taken over.  
  
"I'll take that nod as a yes, baby boy." Bones started to pull his cock back from Jim's body and he felt Jim bear down and grip him tight.   
  
"Don't go Daddy, not yet, need more."  
  
"More of Daddy's hard cock pounding your little hole, Jimmy?"  
  
"Harder, Daddy."  
  
"I can do that for you baby, but we gotta move a bit if you want it harder." Jim nodded blankly and Bones pulled out against Jim's whines and his body's reluctance to let him go. His hands gently guided Jim to turn over and get on all fours on the bed. As soon as Jim was positioned Bones grabbed his cock and guided it back into Jim's hot hole. Bones felt himself growl, a rumbling feeling low in his chest as Jim keened and pushed backwards to impale himself.  
  
"That's a good boy Jimmy. Fuck yourself back onto Daddy's cock. Then Daddy can fuck you harder."  
  
"Good boy,goodboygoodboy" Bones moaned, not so much from the way Jim was moving, but from the way Jim had obeyed. Bones knew Jim was at his breaking point, physically, but he just fucking obeyed Bones like he was born for it.  
  
Jim's arms couldn't support him anymore, so he laid the side of his head on the mattress and grabbed forward for the headboard with his hands. "So good Daddy, so good for you. I'm your good, good boy." Jim was rambling.  
  
Bones slammed his hips forward, shoving Jim up the bed with his force. He couldn't seem to get close enough. With his fingers curled around Jim's hips he reached his thumbs back to part Jim's cheeks as much as he could. Then he made the mistake of looking down. He watched the way his cock slammed back and forth into Jim's tight ass and it mesmerized him. He pressed all the way forward into Jim's willing body and rolled his hips around, smiling with each breathless gasp of "Daddy" that came from Jim's lips.  
  
"Good boys get what they want but now Daddy wants something from his good boy." He growled as he bent low over Jim's back, licking the sweat that he found there. "And Daddy wants his baby to ride his cock." With that he pulled all the way out and arched back until he fell onto the bed on his back.  
  
Jim felt empty and hollow when Bones suddenly pulled out of him. He managed to push back and up onto his knees and turned his head to look at Bones. What he saw took his breath away. Bones was flat on his back, his legs spread wide and slowly stroking his cock. His hair was a disaster and he was gasping for breath, Jim had never seen him look so undone before. He was going to make it his mission to undo Bones all the way.  
  
"You want me to ride your cock like a good boy Daddy? You said good manners are important, so maybe you should ask me nicely?"  
  
"FUCK, Jim..." Bones felt his cock throb when he saw the devilish look on Jim's face.

"Y'right Jimmy, there's never no cause for poor manners. But you listen and you listen good," Bones was panting his words out, couldn't believe that he was about to say this to Jim, his Jimmy. "I would like you to PLEASE, stick my big, fat, Daddy dick into your sweet little asshole, NOW! Jimmy don't you make me ask you again. And once my cock is all the way up your ass Jimmy, you're gonna ride until your come hits my face. Are we understood, young man?"  
  
Jim scrambled to do as Daddy told him. He couldn't remember the last time he's been so turned on. He crouched over Bones’ midsection and reached behind him to grab his cock. Relaxing as much as he could he lowered himself onto Bones’ big cock.

"DaddyDaddyDaddy" he babbled as he sunk down until he bottomed out.  
  
"Fuck baby boy you look so good on my cock. I'll hold your hips, you ride it okay? If you do a really good job, Daddy will give you a special clean up when were done."  
  
Jim set his hands on top of Bones' at his own hips and raised himself up so that only the tip of Bones' cock was still in his ass. He winked at Bones and slammed his ass down.  
  
"Fuck." Bones hissed, if Jim kept that up, this was going to be a damn short rodeo.  
  
Jim raised himself up again and began to slowly sink himself back down toward Bones' hips. Jim threw his head back and focused on the sensations' ruling his body. When he bottomed out, he leaned forward and put both hands on Bones chest as he leaned in for a kiss.   
  
Bones lifted his head and met Jim's lips in a sloppy kiss, panting into his mouth as Jim slammed his hips down again and again. He lay back down, ignoring Jim's whine of loss at the end of their kiss, and enjoyed the show. Jim's cock was red and dripping, heavily bouncing with each movement of Jim's body.   
  
"You like this baby?" He asked as Jim flashed a shaky smile at him.  
  
"Oh yes Daddy. Unnnh, Daddy. Please help me come, Daddy." Bones bent his knees and placed his feet flat on the bed as he redoubled his grip on Jim's hips.  
  
"When you ask so nice darlin, how could I say no?”  
  
"Open your mouth for me, Daddy, please?" Jim begged Bones.  
  
Bones nodded and did as Jim asked. Jim took his raging hardon in one hand and levered himself forward with the other hand. He continued to fuck himself on Bones cock until he found the right angle. The angle that would make Bones' cock scrape against his sweet spot. When he found it he let out a howl and threw back his head. Jim was close, so damn close and he needed a second to get himself back under control. He began a long, slow slide down Bones' cock as he began to stroke his cock.  
  
Bones' eyes were blown wide as he watched Jim impale himself again and again.  
  
"Gonna come Daddy." Jim moaned as the first gush of his come hit Bones right on his kiss swollen lips.

Bones opened his mouth wide and stuck out his tongue for good measure, catching as much of Jim's hot release as he could and let the rest fall on his face. He grabbed Jim's slackening body and thrust up hard, letting Jim's spasms pull his own release from him. He shot deep into Jim's body and couldn't stop the filthy words that came pouring out of his lips.  
  
"Sexy boy, good boy, so fucking good for Daddy. Fuck darlin you take it all so well for Daddy."  
  
Bones groaned at the depraved actions of his sexy lover. He felt himself soften and slip out of Jim's abused ass as he turned them so that Jim was beneath him. Jim but his lip and waited, acting bizarrely shy after everything they'd just said and done.

"Daddy wants to help clean you up." Bones said in a soft voice, unsure if Jim would allow him this final act.  
  
"I want you to Daddy." Jim smiled as Bones moved down Jim's sweaty body.  
  
Bones kissed Jim's belly button and moved himself in between Jim's legs. He put a hand on each of Jim's thighs and pushed outward, exposing all of Jim to his hungry gaze.

"Such a good boy," Bones purred. Bones could see his come leaking out of Jim's ass. He dipped his head down and gave Jim's pucker one slow lick and moaned out loud. He spread Jim's swollen hole with his thumbs gave Jim a series of quick little licks, enjoying the way his own flavor mingled with Jim's on his tongue.   
  
Jim began panting and whining again as Bones licked at his over stimulated ass. He couldn't believe... His cock made a valiant effort at twitching when he realized just how much Bones liked what he was doing.  
"I was a-a- good b-boy Daddy?" He asked as he felt Bones press him open further to clean him up.  
  
"Baby you were so good for Daddy. Still bein so good. You wanna taste?" Bones asked from between Jim's legs. He looked up and saw Jim's stunned, blissed out face and made the decision for him. He curled his tongue on Jim's rim then smoothly moved up Jim's body to press his tongue into Jim's mouth. They both groaned at the taste.  
  
"So good, Jimmy." Bones breathed against Jim's lips.  
  
Jim wrapped his arms around Bones and held on. Bones had given Jim everything he could never ask for today and Jim could feel how much Bones needed this one last thing from him.  
  
Jim wrapped around Bones completely, all four limbs curled around Bones' big, warm body.  
They both knew they'd have to talk tomorrow, or even later in the night when they awoke, but for now they were both content to curl together in the afterglow and sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> We could go on...if y'all ask us nicely.


End file.
